In these days of high costs even the energy companies have a need for reducing their energy costs that arise in the production of their products.
Thus petrochemical companies and other companies that use high heat furances that operate at over 1000.degree. F. are desirous of lowering operating costs. The furnaces involved use natural gas or heating oil to heat the inside of a furnace whereby tubes along the interior of the walls and roof of such furnaces are indirectly heated and in turn fluids therein are heated.
Such fluids, which in the case of water is turned into super heated steam, and which in the case of chemical reactents react to form new compounds or compositions within the tubes of the furnace.
When one understands that a San Francisco Bay area petrochemical plant has a monthly energy bill for gas and electricity in the neighborhood of $7 million per month, the need for means for improving operating efficiency is readily recognized.
It is an object therefore to provide a liner for the firebricks of a furnace that will reduce energy consumption by the furnace.
It is another object to provide a liner for furnaces that increases the efficiency of furnaces.
Yet another object is to provide a material that is easily applied to the firebrick of furnaces to speed up the operation of the furnace.
Still another object is to provide a process for applying such liner composition.
A further object is to provide a composition that is non-toxic and non-detrimental to the operation of the furnace.
A yet further object is to provide a composition that reduces the cost of production of products made in high temperature furnaces.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of elements which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference is made to the following figures wherein like numbers refer to like parts.